<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>maybe by junegemini</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29988744">maybe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/junegemini/pseuds/junegemini'>junegemini</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Blood and Injury, Emotional Hurt No Comfort, Hurt No Comfort, References to Illness, graphic injury detail, marichat kinda, no happy ending, physical hurt no comfort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:15:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,416</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29988744</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/junegemini/pseuds/junegemini</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>marinette bleeds out in an alleyway. no one comes to save her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>maybe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>play sad music and brace urself</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>marinette had never imagined dying alone. </p><p>to her, death was two things: either a vague scenario in the far, far future, in which she would drift off one night and never wake up. maybe she would be living with her husband, or her kids. she hadn’t given it much thought. </p><p>but there was the other manifestation of death: the one that kept her up. the one that was impending, that was bound to come as soon as she so much as slipped up a little. she had only survived this long because of sweet, brave, noble chat. but at the end of the day, she was clumsy marinette, and she would mess everything up again. </p><p>maybe it would be during an akuma attack. that was what she had thought about the most. everyone would be counting on her, but she wouldn’t be able to figure out the lucky charm, or maybe she would get distracted, or maybe she would get trapped in the fist of some monster and suffocate slowly, or maybe she would slip and fall and violently split her head open on the nearby brick that so happened to be there and a little kid would also happen to be there and would see her brains spill out and have trauma for the rest of their life. either way, everyone would be counting on her and she would be useless. no one to fix the damage, or cleanse the akuma. and whatever would have happened could happen in a single breath, a single blink. </p><p>to be fair, this wasn’t really what went through her mind. she wasn’t dying a heroic death. she wasn’t dying an embarrassing death. it was just... painful, and drawn out. was anyone coming? was anyone looking?  </p><p>everything was so hot, her head, her arms, her legs, they were on fire. there was pounding in her skull that she couldn’t drown out and weirdly, she was super thirsty. </p><p>marinette tried everything not to look at the wound. </p><p>she was so, so stupid. what had she been thinking? that the news headlines would never be about her? she was a 15 year old girl, walking at night, all leisurely and bouncy and distracted.</p><p>and then her purse was gone. and the man threw it and tikki couldn’t come out... marinette gulped, her tongue feeling completely dry. she wasn’t ladybug. she was rash and impulsive and idiotic. and it got her a knife in her side. </p><p>was bleeding out to death meant to take this long? every part of her body ached with so much pain, and she was trembling. it was so cold. and so hot. and so painful. she kept sobbing. how were the people in the movies so brave? maybe if she had someone beside her, someone to confess her love to, or to reassure, someone to squeeze her hand and cry and tell her she’ll be okay and the ambulance is coming soon. </p><p>but there was no one. only her and the pain and the fear and the pounding and pounding and pounding. she cried harder. </p><p>she didn’t say “i love you” to her parents when she left the bakery that morning. </p><p>marinette was overcome by cold shivers. how much longer was this going to last? it had been... oh god, she didn’t know. she hadn’t remembered her watch this morning. maybe... 20, no 30 minutes? it had to be longer than that. it felt so long. at the beginning, she had screamed, cried, yelled, begged for any sort of help. but it was too late for her now. her clothes were soaked with her blood, even her underwear as she was laying in a puddle of it. she cried harder. </p><p>the worst part was that she had no phone. no tikki. no nothing. if only she had some sort of hope to hold on to, if only she knew help was coming, this would be so much easier. instead, she had to think about how long it would take for her body to be found. </p><p>poor alya. oh god, poor alya. she... she had come from alya’s house. alya would blame herself forever. and ladybug would be gone too, so no ladyblog to dedicate herself too... this was much worse than she thought. she wished she had a way to comfort alya, a letter to leave or something. “i love you. you were the best friend i could ask for. i promise it will be okay.” </p><p>but alas, alya would never know. marinette couldn’t find the strength to lift up a sleeve and wipe her nose. it was too much. she just wanted to sleep, she was so tired... </p><p>but what about ladybug? the city- the city needed her! and chat... </p><p>her heart broke into a million pieces. </p><p>chat. </p><p>fresh hot tears streamed down her face. she never got to tell him that his puns weren’t annoying. that he was too perfect to exist. that he had taught her so much, and that he was the one who made her whole. with an aching sob, marinette realised he was the one she was picturing when she imagined she might be giving a great love confession to a stricken someone in denial, gripping her hand. she loved him. she loved him she loved him she loved him. and he would never know. </p><p>did he think she hated him? she could be so... uptight. but it was because she knew everything could be taken away in one breath, in one blink. she had been so terrified to let everyone down, to let him down. to lose him, and for it to be her fault. </p><p>she realised now that although death came when you least expected it, that he dug his fingers into your shoulders and spun you around to meet his eyes - he was not a matter of one moment where everything just ended at once. he wasn’t swift, and he certainly wasn’t merciful. because she had to sit here, bleeding more blood than she thought 5 bodies could hold, and imagine what could have been if there was even one person beside her. anyone. even chloe. </p><p>she just couldn’t bear being alone. </p><p>floaters started to swarm her vision, and she felt nauseous enough to throw up an organ. the end was soon. she could feel it. she could feel the pull of the thick night air, soothing her, whispering, assuring her that everything would be fixed if she just fell asleep. </p><p>her eyelids fluttered, but a huge wave of nausea interrupted her peace. she continued indulging in her pity party. </p><p>her life was ending. she would never wake up to the smell of warm cookies wafting upstairs again. she would never take a sip of ice cold water on a hot day. she would never pass a pretty flower and stop to take a picture. she would never reach the crossing just as the light turned green, and she would never realise there was a sale on an item she would have bought at full price. </p><p>she would never have her sweet sixteen. never have a clumsy summer fling, or a boyfriend to carry her schoolbooks in the hallway. she would never kiss someone in the rain. she would never be proposed to, never get to try on white dresses while her friends cheered her on with champagne glasses and told her she looked pretty in every one. she would never be an adult, never leave for college or get a proper job or be a fashion designer. she would never have kids, or grandkids, or great grandkids. she would never get to see if flying cars would be a thing in 30 years like everyone said.</p><p>marinette didn’t believe in the afterlife. this was it. the bare minutes she had left was it for her. the few minutes of pain and grief and nausea and hopelessness. how could everyone know? how could she make sure everyone knew how much she loved and appreciated them? she just wanted to talk to chat, to her parents, to alya... to tikki. who would be her ladybug replacement? how quickly would she be replaced? </p><p>they would never know. that was her fate. her punishment, for not telling them sooner. she was out of time. </p><p>her eyelids drooped, and this time she didn’t resist. there was nothing she could do anymore. at least this would stop the pain and maybe she was wrong and there was an afterlife because who knew, maybe </p><p>. </p><p>~ </p><p>end</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry this was really sad also i made loads of edits and they all got erased. i cba to edit it again so u got the raw version uh hope that was ok. hope u enjoyed! bye now</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>